1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing the peripheral equipment of computer, and particularly to a peripheral equipment securing device in which the peripheral equipment can be secured or detached without using any fastening tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a computer consists of a central processing unit, a number of peripheral devices, terminals and off-line devices, thereby forming one whole complete system.
Among them, the peripheral equipment includes auxiliary memory devices, input/output devices, and process input/output devices for a control section which are mostly installed within the main body of the computer where the central processing unit is installed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an installation of an auxiliary memory device such as a floppy disc driver according to the conventional technique. As shown in this drawing, a pair of securing brackets D are fixedly installed to a side of the auxiliary memory device A by means of bolts C, and a pair of guide slots E are formed in a main body D. The securing brackets B are inserted into the guide slots E, and then, the front portions of the securing brackets B are fastened to the main body D by means of bolts F, thereby completing the installation of the peripheral equipment.
In such a securing method, however, the securing brackets B are fastened to the auxiliary memory device A by means of bolts C, and thereafter, the securing brackets B are fastened to the main body D by means of other bolts F, with the result that too many components are required. Accordingly, the working time is extended, whereby the productivity is lowered. Further, if the secured auxiliary memory device is to be detached, the unfastening process is extended because of many bolts have to be loosened, thereby aggravating the working efficiency.